The NIH is developing a Medicinal Chemistry for Neurotherapeutics Program (MCNP) to generate new optimized drugs leads for nervous system disorders. High-throughput screens and basic research studies have led to the discovery of many small molecule compounds with activity in models of nervous system disorders. Some of these compounds have the potential to be transformed into drugs for human use, with chemical modifications to improve their potency and pharmacological properties. The MCNP will support collaborations between a contracted medicinal chemistry facility, and researchers (Contributors) with bioactive small molecule compounds and bioactivity assays to develop optimized drug leads.